Final Fantasy 6: Mundo de la renovación
by EleinKL
Summary: FF6: 4 Años han pasado desde la caída de Kefka . Donde hay balance siempre hay mal y bien, Terra ahora luchara no solo por la tierra, si no por ella. Terra x ¿?


**Final Fantasy 6: **

**Mundo de la renovación.**

.

FF6: 4 Años han pasado desde la caída de Kefka . Donde hay balance siempre hay mal y bien, Terra ahora luchara no solo por la tierra, si no por ella. Terra x ¿?

.

Final fantasy 6 no me pertenece, los uso sin fines de lucro, only fun. Todo es propiedad de Square Enix.

.

**Prologo**

.

**"El nuestro es un mundo en el que la gente no sabe lo que quiere... Pero esta dispuesta a todo para conseguirlo."**

.

.

.

.

La vida en Mobliz había cambiado a pasos agigantados desde el fin de la era de Kefka. Lo que fuera un pequeño pueblo en ruinas donde niños se escondían en los sótanos de dos casas medianamente resistentes se había convertido en una ciudad llena de vida y actividad.

.

Todo esto no había pasado por suerte.

.

Después de la caída de Kefka el mundo se entero que un grupo de héroes fueron los responsables de derrotar al maligno payaso y regresar la paz a la tierra. Estos héroes tan variados como nunca nadie lo imagino. Las historias que se les contaba a los niños sobre estos héroes ya no se distinguían entre mitos y realidades.

.

Algunas historias iban desde un monstruo de 3 metros, magas no humanas, asesinos despiadados hasta antiguos guerreros y niños. Pero todos en el mundo sabían quienes había estado involucrados y no pasaba día en que estos héroes no supieran el agradecimiento de la gente.

.

Mobliz no era la excepción.

.

Había pasado ya tres años desde que Terra Branford regreso a lo que hoy consideraba su hogar, Mobliz.

.

Las primeras semanas junto al castillo de Fígaro había sido un punto de reunión para las héroes donde festejaron, rindieron honor a sus compañeros caídos y donde empezaron a planear sus caminos. Terra sabia que extrañaría a sus queridos amigos, sus charlas, risas y su apoyo incondicional, inclusive extrañaría las peleas, las lágrimas y el sufrimiento de las batallas.

.

Con la fe en que nunca dejarían de estar juntos aunque la distancia se interpusiera entre ellos, cada quien tomo su rumbo.

.

Terra regreso con sus niños, festejaron a el nuevo miembro de la familia y poco a poco empezaron a trabajar en su pueblo. Con ayuda de los recursos que Edgar amablemente le brindaba, asi como mano de obra que mandaba en brigadas cada cierto tiempo, el pueblo fue eliminando las casas en ruinas y se empezaron a construir diferentes edificios como establos, molinos de viento, una pequeña escuela e inclusive campos de cultivos. Lo mas grande que construyeron fue un edificio con mas de 10 habitaciones, cocina, baños, una enorme sala y áreas de juego donde Terra vivía con los pequeños niños, Duane y Katarin tenia una pequeña y modesta casa que decidieron habitar con su bebe.

.

Pero el pueblo no hubiera prosperado solo con 3 adultos y un puñado de niños pequeños. Con el paso del primer año, algunas familias, adultos o niños que habían quedado sin hogar atraídos por las historias de la gran heroína Terra Branford y sus esfuerzos por restablecer la ciudad llegaron a cuenta gotas para pedirle a ella poder quedarse en ese lugar.

.

En el transcurso del segundo año la tierra recobraba su verdor sano, las plantas crecían con mas vigor y los animales empezaban a repoblar los parajes. El pueblo poco a poco empezó a tener mas casas, una pequeña panadería que diario despertaba el apetito de los niños, herrerías modestas, carnicerías, tiendas de granos y verduras. Inclusive una modesta librería y un a tienda de ropa, lo ultimo de la moda en Jidoor.

.

Ese año, celebrando la caída de Kefka así como el homenaje a sus amigos caídos, todos los héroes se reunieron en el pueblo en una gran fiesta. Terra estaba tan orgullosa de sus niños así como de los nuevos ciudadanos que brindaban brillo al pueblo en crecimiento. Edgar ese día le había explicado como aunque no hubiera un rey o líder en el pueblo, todos parecían tener fe ciega en lo que ella hiciera o dijera. Sabin dándole un "ligero" golpe en la espalda con camaradería se rio de su hermano diciendo que Terra tenia mas poder sobre su gente que Edgar en su castillo.

.

Fue en el transcurso del tercer año cuando Terra comprendió que Edgar tenia razón y decidió que debía tomar responsabilidad. Realizando constantes viajes a Fígaro (patrocinados por alguna de las 5 nuevas aeronaves de Setzer ya sea con alguno de sus ayudantes o conducida s por el mismo) asi como por correo Terra empezó a aprender sobre como conducir un pueblo de la mano de Edgar el cual parecía mas que orgulloso de enseñar lo que sabia.

.

Mobliz entonces empezó a crecer con mucho mas orden, una pequeña guardia vigilaba los parajes manteniendo el control sobre los viajeros y las criaturas peligrosas que se acercaran, así como mantener el orden de los pequeños y esporádicos conflictos dentro del pueblo. Un modesto muelle se formo y un par de embarcaciones empezaron a pescar además de que algunas veces recibían barcos de pasajeros.

.

Estaban a dos días de cumplir el cuarto aniversario de la caída de Kefka y Terra, sentada en una colina con una maravillosa vista de su pueblo que al ser de noche se iluminaba suavemente por las linternas, reflexionaba en los cambios del planeta así como de la gente. Algunos de sus niños ya no lo eran tanto, algunos habían sido adoptados y otros aun vivían con ella. Inclusive ella misma había madurado.

.

Ya no era la tímida pero valiente joven heroína. Con el paso del tiempo, la toma de decisiones así como la responsabilidad que sentía por todas las personas en la ciudad, Terra había madurado en toda una líder, justa, noble pero firme. Físicamente no usaba vestidos como otras damas de ciudades que a veces le visitaban para conocer a la heroína, solía usar vestidos prácticos, pantalones, blusas coloridas y siempre portaba uno de las pocas cosas que quiso guardar de la guerra contra Kefka, el Atma Weapon. Sus rasgos físicos no habían cambiado mucho aunque sus rasgos habían madurado y su cuerpo tomado un poco mas de forma dejando a una mujer hermosa.

.

Pensando en que sorpresa preparar para sus amigos, Terra vio acercarse a un joven de 15 años que vivía con ella y que últimamente le había visto frecuentar mucho a los guardias para practicar con la espada.

.

**¡Señorita Terra! **– A pesar de que prácticamente le había adoptado, el joven no se atrevía a decirle mama como los demás niños.

¿Qué pasa Raúl? - Pregunto la media esper levantándose del pasto para sacudir sus ropas.

**Los guardias han divisado un barco con la bandera del Reino de Fígaro **– dijo el joven con una sonrisa.

**¡Genial!, adelántate y pídele a Katarin que me ayude con la bienvenida por favor** – dijo Terra con una sonrisa en respuesta.

.

El joven corrió de nuevo hacia la ciudad mientras Terra caminaba con calma de regreso. Según su ultima carta, Edgar le dijo que iría acompañado por Sabin, Locke, Celes, Mog, Cyan además de algunos invitados extra que según le dijo eran personas importantes que le gustaría que ella conociera.

.

Serian unos días muy agitados pero de algo estaba segura, seria unos días para recordar por siempre.


End file.
